


Soft as Silk

by omia65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: All Dean wants is to look pretty for his new alpha.  Good thing Castiel is happy to indulge Dean.





	Soft as Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy smut!

            It’s a traditional mating agreement, meaning Dean doesn’t even get to know his new mate’s name until the day of the mating.  Dean doesn’t have the highest of hopes - anything left to his father to do doesn’t always get done well, and besides, John isn’t known for being all that caring about omegas, even his own son.  That’s why - along with being cheap - he refuses to buy Dean even one nice omega outfit for the big day.  Instead, Dean is left rifling through his clothes to find a flannel he doesn’t drown in and work boots that aren’t scuffed and muddy.  He’s got tears in his eyes as he at least tries to get his hair to look nice.  There’s a good chance the alpha will see him and tear up the mating agreement.  

            Sam sits on the other bed, watching.  He’s tried, in the past, to buy Dean some of the pretty omega things he craves so much - soft clothes in bright colors, fluffy pillows for his nest, that sort of thing.  But John considers that a waste of money, so Dean gets hand-me-downs and ragged blankets instead.

            “You look nice.”  Sam offers.  Dean smiles back at him.  He doesn’t look nice, not really, but trust Sammy to try and make the best out of a bad situation.  

            It’s tradition that an omega goes to their new mate with only their most precious belongings.  Dean’s got a suitcase packed already, but it’s only half-full.  It’s not like he has a whole lot of things he wants to keep, not when everything he owns was originally designed for alphas or betas.  

            The drive to the alpha’s house is nerve-wracking.  Dean’s lost in thought, wondering what would happen if the alpha refuses him, when he realizes the car has pulled to a stop.  He looks out the window, staring in awe at the big old house they’re parked in front of.  This alpha has money.  For a brief moment he allows himself to dream of this mysterious alpha, before he glances down and sees the sturdy jeans he’s wearing and his hopes are dashed again.  

            The front door opens as Dean climbs out of the car.  He keeps his head down, not wanting to see the alpha’s face and his disappointment with Dean.  But instead there’s a short conversation between the alpha and John, and then John is giving him an awkward hug.  

            “Hello, Dean.”  The alpha’s voice is deep and gravelly.  It has Dean’s knees going weak.  A hand cups his chin and guides his gaze upwards.  The alpha himself is only a few years older than Dean, a surprise.  He’s handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes that Dean is instantly lost in.  

            “Alpha.”  He whispers.  He doesn’t want to lose this alpha.  He wants him.  This is his _mate_ , he can tell deep in his soul.  

            The alpha smiles.  “You have beautiful eyes.”  He tells Dean.  

            Dean loses track of the next few minutes, but somehow he manages to say goodbye to his dad and follow the alpha into the big house.  

            A hand takes his and leads him to a sofa.  Dean sinks into the plush cushions.  It’s pure luxury, and he never wants to leave.  A voice in the back of his head reminds him that he won’t have to.  He’s in the alpha’s house.  The agreement has been finalized.

            “I’m Castiel.”  The alpha tells Dean.  He’s still holding Dean’s hand even as they sit.  It’s a nice, comforting touch.  Dean thinks he might be overwhelmed if it wasn’t for how calm and sweet the alpha is being.  “I’m very glad to have you as my mate, Dean.”

            Dean blushes.  “I’m glad to have you as mine.”  He says back, both because it seems like the right thing to say and because he means it.  The niggling doubts from before are still in his head, though, and he can’t quite shake them.  “Are - do you - I’m sorry I don’t look nice for you.  I wanted to, I promise.”

            The alpha’s gentle eyes meet his.  “You look lovely.”  Castiel says.  Somehow, he’s not lying.  “But perhaps this is not what you wanted to wear to meet your mate?”

            Dean shakes his head.  “I wanted to look pretty for you.”  He whispers.  

            “Oh, my sweet omega.”  Strong arms lift Dean, settling him firmly on Castiel’s lap.  Dean leans into the comforting scent of alpha and mate.  “Forgive me for this, but I did not get the sense from your father that he was the sort to buy you pretty things.”

            Dean shakes his head.  “He said it was a waste of money.”  He says.  This is not how he was expecting this moment to go, and he’s a little lost on what Castiel may want him to say.  

            Castiel strokes his cheek.  “I like wasting money.”  He says, his voice somehow going even deeper.  It sends a shiver through Dean, because there’s no mistaking the new scent of arousal twisting around Castiel.  “And your brother has been very helpful in providing your sizes and favorite colors.”

            Dean jolts.  “Sammy?”  He says.  “You’ve been talking with Sam?”

            Castiel nods.  “A bit untraditional, I know.”  He says.  “But most helpful.  I have a surprise for you, but first, how about a tour of the house?”

            Dean nods, still processing this news.  Castiel rewards him with a bright smile and helps him off the sofa.  

            There are more rooms to Castiel’s house than Dean can keep track of, each one with dark hardwood floors and lush furnishings.  Castiel has a study for himself and an empty room across the hall from it - “For whatever you might want to do with it.”  He tells Dean.  Dean’s never had his own bedroom, let alone a room just to do whatever with, and his mind is spinning with possibilities as Castiel leads him upstairs.  There are several guest bedrooms and bathrooms on one side of the staircase.  The other side, Castiel tells him, is the master suite.  He pushes open the door and ushers Dean inside.

            The first thing Dean notices is the bed.  It’s _huge_ , with a mountain of pillows and a comforter that looks like a cloud.  Then his face flushes, because it’s now their bed, the place where they will be actually mating.  His own arousal now spikes, and Castiel’s scent reacts to it.  

            “This way.”  Castiel says, showing him his closet and the master bathroom before turning to the last two doors.  “This is your nesting room.”  He tells Dean.  “I got you a few basics to get started, but we’ll go out and purchase more soon.”

            It’s a small room, perfect for nest building.  There’s soft lighting and the walls are painted a pale green.  Pillows line the walls and soft blankets are piled along one side of the room.  

            “Alpha.”  Dean says, his eyes wide.  “I have my own nesting room?”  He’s heard of omegas with nesting rooms, but most make do with temporary nests on their beds or in closets.  

            “Of course.”  Castiel says, but there’s a smile on his face that suggests he knows how much this means to Dean.  

            “Thank you.”  Dean says.  He grabs the alpha’s hand.  “Really.  Thank you.”

            Castiel’s smile grows.  “I just want to see you happy.”  He says.  “Speaking of which - are you ready for your surprise?”

            Dean looks up.  “This wasn’t my surprise?”  He asks.  

            Castiel leads him back into the bedroom and to the final door.  “Your closet.”  He says.  “Take a look.”

            Dean pushes open the door.  It’s huge, just like Castiel’s closet, but he’s met with an array of bright colors.  He gasps, reaching out to touch the clothes hanging nearby.  Everything is soft and airy and _omega_.  

            There are tears in his eyes when he looks back at his new mate.  “You - you really did this for me?”  He asks.  

            Castiel gathers Dean into his arms.  “I wanted my sweet mate to be happy.”  He says, like it’s as simple as that.  “I’ve been talking to your brother for the past couple of months, trying to figure out the best way to welcome you into your new home.”

            Dean smiles against the alpha’s chest.  “It’s perfect.  Thank you.”  He says.  An idea occurs to him.  “Can I try something on?  I want to look nice.”  

            Castiel presses a soft kiss to the top of Dean’s head.  “Of course.  I will wait outside, if that is alright with you.”  He lets go of Dean and leaves the closet, closing the door behind him.  

            Dean doesn’t know where to look first.  For a moment he just runs his hand over the fabrics.  But Castiel is waiting, so Dean tries to focus.  He wants to look pretty.  He opens the closest drawer to find it filled with silky panties.  Dean fishes out a pair that are the same blue as Castiel’s eyes.  With shaking hands, he takes off the ugly hand-me-downs - and hopes he will never have to see them again - and steps into the panties.  The feeling of the silk sliding against his skin has him shivering.  

            On the rack next to the panty drawer, there are all sorts of lacy robes and lingerie.  Dean finds the matching chemise and puts it on.  When he turns to look in the nearby mirror, he can’t help the gasp he lets out.  He looks - he looks like an omega should, like he’s always dreamed of looking.

            Still, he’s shy as he opens the door to the bedroom.  Castiel is sitting on the edge of the bed.  His eyes go wide when he sees Dean.  

            “Look at you.”  The alpha says, his voice deep with lust.  “God, baby, you look beautiful.”

            Dean flushes, pleased with the alpha’s praise.  He takes a few steps closer to the alpha.  “Thank you.”  He says.  He can’t help the smile that crosses his face.  His alpha - his mate - has done so much already to make Dean feel happy.  Dean doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

            Castiel holds out his hand.  “Come here, my sweet omega.”  He says.  “Let me see you up close.”  

            Dean crosses the rest of the space between them.  He comes to a stop between the alpha’s spread legs, only a few inches away from actually touching Castiel.  The alpha reaches out with one hand to cup Dean’s chin.  His other hand trails down the front of Dean’s chemise, following a strip of lace to where it stops at the top of Dean’s thighs.  Dean shivers at the touch, craving more.  

            “Cas - Alpha - I need -”  He breathes out.  He just got into this pretty outfit, but suddenly all he wants is to get naked and feel the alpha’s skin on his.  

            “Shh, baby, I know what you need.”  Castiel helps Dean straddle his lap, the chemise riding up and Dean’s panties on display.  “Can I mate you, Dean?  Knot you and make you mine?”

            Dean moans, hips bucking forward at the alpha’s words.  “Yes, please.”  He cries out.  

            Castiel rewards him with a beautiful smile.  He leans down and captures Dean’s lips in a soft kiss.  It has Dean’s head spinning and he whines when Castiel breaks away.  

            A hand reaches down and cups his little omega cock through the silk panties.  Dean gasps, grinding against Castiel’s palm.  He’s desperate for more, for anything.  Pleasure, white-hot and bordering on too-much and not-enough at the same time, courses through him, and Castiel’s just started touching him.  

            Castiel kisses him again, this one harder and more desperate.  Then they’re moving, Dean finding himself lying face up on the bed with Castiel kneeling over him.  

            “I know you just put these pretty clothes on, baby.”  Castiel says, lifting the hem of the chemise.  “But I’m gonna take them off so they don’t get ruined.”  

            Dean sits up enough to help Castiel in doing so.  The chemise is tossed to the floor.  Castiel takes more time with the panties.  He mouths at Dean’s cock through them until the fabric is damp and clinging tightly to Dean.  

            Dean whines.  Heat and arousal is building in his belly, and he feels himself getting slicker by the second.  He wants _more_ , even if he isn’t entirely sure what more is.  

            But Castiel’s got him.  The alpha seems to know what Dean needs before he figures out the words to say it.  He helps Dean turn over and present just like a good omega, and Dean shivers as Castiel slowly peels the panties off of Dean.  When the panties have been tossed aside, big hands spread him apart and Castiel licks a stripe right across Dean’s hole.  

            Dean can’t help it.  He cries out, writhing back against the _not enough_ pressure of Castiel’s tongue.  He didn’t know alphas did this, didn’t know how wonderful it felt.  Castiel shushes him, running a hand along his side.  

            “You taste so good, little omega.”  Castiel says when he pulls back.  “One day, I’m going to lick you until you can’t bear it any longer.”  Dean shivers at the promise.  

            Castiel replaces his tongue with a thick finger, then two.  Dean’s shaking with the effort to stay in position.  He wants to come so badly, but he won’t.  Not until his alpha says so.  

            Again, though, Castiel seems to read his mind.  “Look at how desperate you are already.”  He says, and the words are said with awe.  A hand reaches under Dean and starts to play with his cock.  “Gonna come for me before I even get inside of you?  Is that how much you need your alpha?”

            “Yes, alpha, please.”  Dean wails.  

            “Well, go on then.”  Castiel tells him, pressing up inside him and making Dean’s whole body sing.  He comes as Castiel replaces his fingers with his much larger alpha cock.  The high of his orgasm is extended by the wonderful pressure of Castiel entering him.  Dean moans out something - he’s not sure what, at this point, but it makes Castiel laugh.

            “Anything for you, sweet omega.”  Castiel says, and then he starts fucking Dean in earnest.  

            Dean’s arms go weak, but Castiel is there to wrap an arm around him and pull him even closer.  Dean can feel Castiel’s body draped over his, a comforting presence and scent.  He’s lost in the pleasure for a long time, floating in a sea of bliss.  He only comes back to reality when he feels the first catch of Castiel’s knot against his rim.  

            Dean whimpers at the feeling.  “Want your knot.”  He mumbles.

            “I know, baby.  I’ll give it to you.  I’ll give you anything.”  Castiel says, and Dean’s coherent enough to realize that Castiel means that.  But then he thrusts into Dean one final time before knotting him and filling him up, and Dean loses the ability to think of anything besides _full_ and _alpha_ and _mate._ As Castiel comes, he bites down on Dean’s neck, claiming him.  The burst of pain and pleasure has Dean crying out and coming a second time.  

            Dean continues to float.  At some point, Castiel moves them, laying them both on their sides and curling around Dean.  He feels safe and protected and loved, and it’s the most wonderful feeling in the world.  The whole time they’re knotted together, Castiel whispers words of love and praise in Dean’s ear.  He even makes Dean come a third time.  

            Dean whimpers when Castiel’s knot goes down and he pulls out.  But the alpha just runs a soothing hand down his arm and says, “I’ve got you baby.  We’re going to take a nice warm bath and then you can get dressed up all pretty again.  How about that?”

            Dean smiles and lets Castiel pull him into his arms.  “You make me happy.”  He whispers into the alpha’s chest.  He doesn’t know if Castiel heard him until the alpha presses a kiss to the top of his head.

            “So do you.”  Castiel says.  “So do you, my sweet little omega.”

 


End file.
